dcfandomcom-20200222-history
The Flash Annual Vol 4 2
* Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Verus * Priscus * Marius Other Characters: * ** ** ** * Locations: * ** *** Coast City Children's Home *** Green Parrot Lounge * * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Details | Synopsis2 = Two years ago, it was James Forrest's birthday, and Barry Allen was running late. After saving a dog, fixing a vending machine, picking up some papers that fixing the vending machine sent awry, inadvertently causing a , and then buying the wine he intended for Forrest's party, Barry arrived just in time for cake. Happy to have Barry there, James used the wine for a toast, but was disgusted to find that the wine had turned because of Barry's hyper-vibration of its molecules while rushing to get there. Fortunately, a call for police backup distracted everyone from the faux-pas, but also required Barry's presence in an unofficial capacity. Barry arrived on the scene to find that a woman and child were trapped in a burning building, and after learning of their location, he ran up the side of the building in order to save them from the tenth-floor deathtrap. Though he managed to save the girl, her mother had already died of smoke inhalation by the time he got to them. Now, Barry and Patty live together, and over breakfast, they catch a news report explaining that a man named Dalton White is threatening to destroy his own apartment building with explosives unless the Flash comes to meet him in person. Quickly, Barry realizes that this man is the husband and father to the two people he pulled from the fire two years before. The same man who had lost his wife in the fire. Fortunately, he remembers the layout of the building, and speeds around, defusing the bombs before he even meets with Dalton White - though he worries that it was too easy. The man keeps his thumb on the detonator, warning that he intends to show the people gathered below what a fraud the Scarlet Speedster is. He failed to save Lily White from the fire. Barry tries to explain that Lily was already dead before the fire was reported, but Dalton becomes angry, and presses the button. Confused, Barry realizes that the switch wasn't connected to the bombs, it was connected to an injection trigger. Dalton is poisoned with cyanide, and Barry struggles to get him down to the EMTs below. Though they don't have any antidote on hand, they do have a smoke-inhalation kit, and the sodium nitrite inside it should counter-act the poison. The nitrite doesn't seem to be working fast enough, but Barry manages to speed along the process by lending his Speed Force energy to the chemical reaction. When Dalton comes to, he is surprised to find his daughter crouched over him. It was she who came to his rescue with the smoke inhalation kit, and she is ashamed. Barry explains that Lily wouldn't have wanted Dalton to do anything like this for her sake. Weakly, Dalton admits that he was wrong. Barry considers that while he has little control over the world itself, the decisions he makes can at least nudge the world in the right direction. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Gloria White * Lily White * Dalton White Locations: * ** ** Tholozan Avenue Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Annuals